Incertitudes
by Croquette88
Summary: Sasuke, est revenu à Konoha. et commence à éprouver plus que de l'amitié pour Naruto. Ne sachant que faire, il fuit le blond. ET Naruto dans l'histoire, qu'en estil de ses sentiments ?[Chapitre 5 FIN]
1. Chap 1 : Retour et confusions

**Auteur **: Croquette88

**Couple** : SasuNaru

**Titre** : Incertitudes

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent bien sur pas, je laisse le bon soin à Masashi Kishimoto de s'en occuper !

**Résumé : **Sasuke, après avoir tué Orochimaru pour sauver Naruto lors d'un affrontement musclé, est revenu à Konoha. Tsunade qui est la seule à pouvoir choisir du sort de ce dernier, décide de laisser une chance à l'Uchiwa mais il devra faire un certain nombre de mission avec Naruto, et sera surveillé par lui jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mais voilà, depuis son retour, Sasuke s'interroge sur le sentiment qui l'a poussé à sauver à tout prix Naruto d'Orochimaru. Une grande amitié ? ... ou bien ...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Retour et Confusion.**

Sasuke décida d'installer le campement près de la rivière au coin d'une petite clairière non loin des sous bois. Il était tard, la mission les avaient épuisé et il leur fallait du repos. Même des Juunins devaient dormir quelques heures, du moins pour renouveler le chakra utilisé dans les combats qu'ils avaient engagé dans la journée.

Une tripotée de Ninjas de classe supérieur leur avait donné du fil à retordre, mais ils avaient finalement réussi à récupérer le précieux parchemin. Que contenait-il ? Des techniques secrêtes dangereuses selon Tsunade-sama, mais ça, les deux Juunins assignés de la mission s'en fichaient bien. Il fallait juste que le document ne soit pas remis aux mains de l'ennemis.

Ces derniers temps, les missions avaient été toutes plus éreintantes les unes que les autres, sans compter sur la présence de Naruto qui n'arangeait pas les choses. Le blond se débrouillait toujours pour tout faire foirrer et rallonger la mission de quelques jours. Des jours que Sasuke ne pouvait pas passer à s'entrainer tranquillement et à améliorer ses techniques.

A 17 ans, c'était un Juunin accompli, beau, élancé et très doué. Seulement, il restait encore bloqué à faire des missions en duo avec le blond, pour que ce dernier le surveille, à cause de son départ de Konoha lorsqu'il avait 13 ans. Ce jour là, il avait décidé de partir pour devenir plus fort et de tout abandonner, quitte à souffrir ça le rendrait sans doute plus fort encore. Et il était vraiment devenu plus puissant, Itachi n'avait pas encore croisé son chemin, mais Orochimaru avait été tué de sa main, alors que ce dernier avait tenté de litéralement trancher Naruto lors d'une entrevue plutot musclée entre les deux ninjas.

**Flashback . . . . .**

Sans s'en rendre compte et pris d'une peur panique alors qu'il avait vu son maitre brandir un long katana en direction d'un Naruto très affaibli après leur combat, il s'était mis entre les deux hommes. Au lieu de laisser son maitre en finir avec le blond, il s'était mis en travers de la trajectoire de sa lame, et avait brandit la sienne, éclaboussant de sang le visage blème et fatigué de Naruto, étalé de tout son long à terre.

Après réalisation de son geste, il s'était ecroulé la tête entre les mains, accroupi, il avait tremblé quelques minutes, le temps que Naruto se relève tant bien que mal. Le blond avait interrogé le brun du regard, qui s'était relevé, avait esuyé le sang qui coulait le long de ses joues d'un revers de manche et ne laissait à présent entrevoir aucune émotion sur son visage. Il avait simplement dit dans un souffle "Rentrons". Rien de plus, pas un regard vers son ami, il s'était dirigé vers le village, suivi de près par un blond plutot surpris. Naruto avait éprouvé la plus grande joie, il avait eu envie de pleurer en entendant ce petit mot qu'il avait voulu que le brun prononce pendant plus de 3 ans ... 3 ans à se croiser, se défier, et se chercher. Mais il ne laissa rien parraitre de peur de se tromper quant aux intentions de l'Uchiwa. En meme temps il était vraiment triste ... Tant de mois avaient passé pendant lesquels Naruto avait traqué son ami, s'était à chaque rencontre battu à contre coeur contre lui dans l'espoir de le raisonner. Il n'avait jamais pleuré, ni n'avait renoncé à le ramener, mais en cet instant, alors que Sasuke faisait exactement ce que Naruto avait toujours espéré qu'il fasse, toute la tristesse qu'il avait gardé au fond de lui durant ces dernières années affluaient et il avait du mal à gérer ces deux sentiments contradictoires.

Sasuke était revenu à Konoha, il était revenu mais voilà, il avait déserté, et seule Tsunade avait pouvoir de décider de son sort. Ils s'étaient directement rendus dans son bureau, sous le regard ahuri de quelques chunnins qui avait tenté de l'attaquer mais avaient stoppé en voyant le signe de main de Naruto.

Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient faire confiance au jeune Blond déjà Juunin. Il était fort et en cas de rebellion, il aurait pu maitriser Sasuke du moins, jusqu'à ce que des renforts viennent se battre et neutraliser le Nukenin(**1**).

Les deux ninjas étaient entrés dans le bureau, et Naruto avait annonçé la raison de leur visite, bien que Tsunade savait parfaitement la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvait et lui et Sasuke devant elle.

Après que Naruto eut finit, elle lui avait demandé de sortir du bureau afin que Sasuke lui explique sa version des faits.Naruto avait patiemment attendu, assis sur une chaise, les bras croisés, le regard vide. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et ressassant le geste que Sasuke avait eu lors de la rencontre avec le Sannin, il avait attendu avec apréhension le verdicte de la vieille. Lorsque Sasuke était sorti du bureau, il n'avait pas pu s'empecher de demander :

- Sas'ke ?

Le brun l'avait regardé et avait fait un signe de tête en direction de l'Hokage toujours à l'intérieur du bureau. Laissant un Sasuke toujours aussi impassible dans le couloir ou il avait lui meme attendu durant une bonne demie heure, il s'était dirigé vers la porte et avait franchi le seuil.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Aucune charge ne seraient retenue contre lui, ceci grace au fait qu'il ait tué un des plus puissants ennemi du village, mais il serait surveillé par un juunin pendant un bon moment, pour être sur que ce revirement de situation de la part du brun ne soit pas qu'un stratagème à l'encontre de Konoha. Il restait jusqu'à nouvel ordre sous le tutel de Naruto et devait à présent faire des missions ensembles. Naruto jugerait du comportement de Sasuke et rendrait des comptes à Tsunade quant à la situation.

**fin du Flashback . . . . . .**

Et une missions acomplie de plus !

C'était la cinquième depuis le retour de Sasuke a Konoha. La vieille serait contente, et il espérait que Naruto ne vente pas les mérites de sa "superbe" attaque qui les avait conduit à abbattre tous ensembles les ennemis sans pouvoir se concentrer sur un plan d'action.

Enfin, ce n'était pas ce qui tourmentait le plus Sasuke, il avait des soucis plus important de son coté à résoudre, et se dit qu'en fin de compte, les gaffes de Naruto pendant les combats contribuaient à se concentrer encore plus sur le combat et d'oublier ainsi quelques instants ses inquiétudes.

Après avoir allumé un petit feu, Naruto s'endormit comme une masse dans son lit de camp amménagé près des braises. Oubliant son tour de garde. Sasuke décida de le laisser s'endormir, prenant la garde et se dit qu'il réveillerait plus tard le blond. Vu dans l'état dans lequel son ami était, il n'aurait pas tenu une demi heure.

Il s'assit donc sur son sac de couchage, installé près du feu, en face de celui de Naruto. Au bout de deux heures à observer le feu et à ressasser ses pensées il commença à avoir froid. Il s'installa dans sa couche et décida que de toute manière, le blond dormait trop bien pour se reveiller, et qu'en plus, il ne couraient aucun danger. Il enleva son bandeau frontal, ce qui lui rappela des souvenirs ... le souvenir du jour où il était parti, et se senti triste et peiné. Il avait mal depuis son retour, et avait peur des ressentiments de Naruto face à son départ. Il posa son bandeau et se ferma à toute pensée. Il fallait dormir à présent.

Sasuke se retourna dans sa couverture, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il n'arrivait décidément pas à mettre un nom sur le sentiment qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Naruto. Une très forte amitié bien sur, sinon, le geste qu'il avait eu lors de l'éffrontement entre Orochimaru et le blond, il ne l'aurait tout simplement pas fait. C'était la seconde fois que "son corps avait agi tout seul" mais là ça avait été différent. Il avait vraiment cru la dernière heure du blond arriver et un fort sentiment l'avait envahi. Quel était-il ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu protéger Naruto au péril de sa propre vie sans même se préoccuper de la sienne ?

C'était ce qui le préoccupait depuis le jour de son retour. A prèsent, il était allongé par terre, dans un sac de couchage, en mission à coté de cette personne qu'il considérait comme un ami inestimable. Endormi, les rayons de la lune éclairant le visage si paisible de Naruto, le brun ne pu s'empecher de le regarder. Il avait vraiment grandi, il était plus grand, ses cheveux tombaient lègèrement sur ses paupières fermées, son torse se soulevant lentement à chaque respiration ... Il était vraiment très beau.

En cet instant Sasuke ne su pourquoi, mais une douce chaleur commença à s'immisser dans son bas ventre. Surpris par sa propre réaction, il quitta sa vision du blond pour se retourner une nouvelle fois et se mettre sur le dos : que lui arrivait-il ? Ce n'était quand meme pas son meilleur ami qui avait provoqué cette sensation ?!

Tentant de se rendormir, il ferma les yeux, croisant les bras derrière sa tête ... Il ne pouvait vraiment plus dormir, et c'était sans compter la déformation qui commençait à se faire sentir au niveau de son entrejambe. Essayant de se calmer, il se mit sur le ventre et ne put retenir un petit soupir d'aise ... Il ne pouvait pas soulager cette douleur et ne le voulait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas compris quelle en était la raison. Tournant la tête vers son co-équipier, il regarda Naruto.

Il décida de laisser aller ses sentiments et sorti silencieusement de sa couette, marchant à quatre patte vers le blond. Il s'assit à ses cotés et resta ainsi quelques minutes. Il en était sur maintenant, cette chaleur agréable était vraiment provoquée par Naruto.

Il admira un instant encore le visage du blond, ses cheveux recouvrant quelques peu son visage, son air serein, et puis son regard se dirigea vers les lèvres entrouvertes de son ami. Sa main se dirigea alors vers le visage de Naruto, et lui carressa de deux doigts les joues rosies par la fraicheur de la nuit. Une chaleur plus douce et plus agréable encore se répendit dans tout son corps, il avait envie de le toucher encore et encore, de le caresser. Mais si Naruto se réveillait ? Il ne saurait pas comment réagir à l'attention du brun et prendrait surement peur !

S'il savait ce qu'il ressentait maintenant envers lui, il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face et le fuirait certainement ... Sasuke retira sa main, et se leva. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto le méprise, et pris alors la direction d'un buisson à quelques mètres de leur campement.

Il ne pouvait en aucun cas réveller son trouble au blond, et ne pouvait pas non plus s'endormir dans cet état. Il se soulagea discretement en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller son ami. Après quelques minutes, il revint sur ses pas, et retourna dans sa couette. Il était vraiment dans une situation délicate et douloureuse. Il s'endormit après avoir pris soin de se caller au fond de son sac de couchage, le dos tourné au blond, rassuré de n'avoir pas éveillé ses soupçons.

De son coté, le blond attendit quelques minutes que la respiration du brun devienne régulière pour se relever en position assise dans son lit improvisé. Il avait senti les caresses du brun quelques instant plus tot, et ne s'était pas tout de suite rendu compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait curieusement apprècié les attentions du brun, et en était troublé.

_Putin, mais c'était quoi ça ?_

Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'avouer au brun qu'il était à peine endormi, et d'arréter les gestes du brun. En plus, ce qu'il trouvait plus étrange encore, c'était son comportement à lui ; pourquoi il ne l'avait pas arrêté ? Il aurait très bien pu pousser le brun en lui criant dessus comme un ahuri comme lorsque Sasuke le traitait d'Usuratonkachi en brandissant un poing serré devant lui, et déclencher une énième dispute amicale ...Sauf que là, Sasuke n'avait pas insulté Naruto, il ne l'avait pas traité d'Usuratonkachi ... Il avait eu un geste tendre envers lui !

Et ça, Naruto l'avait apprécié. Mais il était dans un sens bien content de ne pas s'être manifesté tout à l'heure, il pourrait ainsi cacher son trouble et ne pas avoir à justifier à Sasuke la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas stoppé.

Un peu perturbé, il s'endormi en se promettant de garder les souvenirs de cette nuit pour lui.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se leva et s'apperçu que Naruto avait quitté son sac de couchage ... Le feu était allumé et 2 poissons étaient en train de griller répendant dans l'air une bonne odeur. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la rivière pour se rafraichir le visage et se nettoyer un peu. Il s'accroupit au bord de l'eau et commença à enlever son pull bleu marine. Il prit dans ses mains un peu d'eau qu'il s'aspergea sur le visage : un bon moyen de se réveiller après avoir réfléchis une trop longue partie de la nuit. Alors qu'il s'apprétait à se laver le haut du corps, il entendit un bruit d'éclaboussure. Il tourna la tête vers la source du bruit, et vit le blond faire exactement ce qu'il allait faire : des gouttes ruisselaient sur sa peau légèrement bronzée faisant resplendire les muscles finement dessinés de Naruto. Le brun rougit violemment devant la vision du blond.

_Oh non, pas maintenant !_

Sasuke se dépécha de plonger ses mains dans la rivière en prenant soin de faire le plus de bruit possible : Naruto entendrait le brun se laver, et ferait surement quelque chose comme aller surveilleur les poissons qui cuisaient sur le feu, ou dire lui bonjour tout en se rabillant, quoi qu'il en soit, il ferait quelque chose et ne resterait pas ainsi exhibé au regard d'admiration du brun !

Naruto se releva, appercu Sasuke près de la rivière à quelques pas de lui, dissimulé par un buisson, il se figea, et se dirigea immédiatement vers le campement, remit son pull de Juunin, et s'assit, attendant avec apréhansion le retour de Sasuke.

_Calme toi, calme toi, tout est normal, nous sommes en mission._

il prit la brindille qui gisait près du feu et remua les braises en les fixant d'un regard vide et pensif.

_Nous sommes en mission, Sasuke prend juste un bain, pas de quoi s'affoler._

Avant de partir, il avait eu le temps d'entrevoir quelques instant le torse galbé du brun, et son dos musclé éclairé par les quelques rayons de soleil qui flitraient à travers les arbres.

Il piqua un fard, et senti ses joues devenir rouges à cette pensée...

_Oh non, mais pourquoi je rougis ??? C'était juste Sasuke !_

A cet instant le brun fit son apparition derrière Naruto, déclenchant un geste surpris du blond qui fit tomber le système mis en place pour faire griller le déjeuner. Sasuke étonné par le sursaut de de son ami l'observa s'afférer à enlever du feu les poissons qui se trouvaient déjà trop grillés.

Avec un juron offensé, Naruto insulta la maudite branche qui s'était écroulé et avait fait raté à Sasuke et lui un bon petit déjeuner (**2**).

Après avoir mangé les quelques morceaux non calcinés de poissons et avoir remballé leur sac de couchage et leur attirail silencieusement et sans un mot, ils se mirent en route vers le village de Konoha. Il leur restait encore du chemin à parcourir avant d'arriver chez eux et remettre leur rapport de mission à Tsunade. Encore deux jours de marche et une nuit à dormir près de l'autre. Sasuke craignait de trahir ses pensées, et il redoutait la nuit qui s'approchait chaque minutes.

Ils marchèrent un bon moment sans prononcer un seul mot, Sasuke ouvrant la marche et dirigeant le duo. Il était soulagé d'avoir à guider Naruto car ainsi, il ne serait pas distrait par sa vision. Il firent une pause vers midi pour manger, cette fois un met plus consistant que des poissons carbonisés, et reprirent la route.

La journée s'annonçait longue et remplie de doutes pour le brun, il ne devait pas se laisser distraire par sa confusion face à son ami ...

**A SUIVRE ...**

(**1**) : Ninja déserteur.

(**2**) : de toute façon, à part réchauffer ses ramens, Naruto ne sait pas cuisiner grand chose vous trouvez pas ? lol

**_

* * *

___****Croquette88 **: Alors ? L'intrigue vous plait ? 

_**Sasuke** : Ais-je réellement mon mot à dire ... (de toute façon "je doutes" alors !)_

_**Naruto** : Sasuke m'a carressé la joue !_

_**Sasuke** : C'est sur que j'aurais préféré t'étrangler dobe, t'as même pas fait ton tour de garde espèce de fénéant !_

_**Naruto** : ... Tais toi ou je leur raconte ce que tu as fait dans le buisson !_

_**Sasuke** : ... Tu ... Tu m'as entendu ?_

_**Naruto** : Aaaa-ha ! Non, mais vu ce que tu m'as répondu, ça veut dire que tu as bien fait quelque chose de pas catholique ... !_

_**Croquette88** : Il t'a bien eu là, je crois que j'ai pas précisé qu'il t'avais vu ou entendu partir du camp. hihi !_

_**Sasuke** : ... _Un regard noir vers l'auteur, sort un kunai de sa sacoche

_**Croquette88** : Euhh .. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux en rester là ;; ... J'espère que les lecteurs ont apprécié !_

_**Tsunade (qui s'incruste)** : C'est quand meme grace à moi que vous pouvez lire du SasuNaru, c'est moi qui les ai assignés dans les memes missions pendant un moment, alors ... Reviews pour votre Hokage svp. (lol)_

_**Croquette88** : Et peut-être aussi un peu pour moi non ? C'est moi l'auteur, je t'ai fais plier à ma volonté ! Ahhahaha Alors, merci de me laisser vos impressions _


	2. Chap 2 : Des imprévus dans la mission

**Auteur **: Croquette88

**Couple** : SasuNaru

**Titre** : Incertitudes

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent bien sur pas, je laisse le bon soin à Masashi Kishimoto de s'en occuper !

**Résumé : **Sasuke, après avoir tué Orochimaru pour sauver Naruto lors d'un affrontement musclé, est revenu à Konoha. Tsunade qui est la seule à pouvoir choisir du sort de ce dernier, décide de laisser une chance à l'Uchiwa mais il devra faire un certain nombre de mission avec Naruto, et sera surveillé par lui jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mais voilà, depuis son retour, Sasuke s'interroge sur le sentiment qui l'a poussé à sauver à tout prix Naruto d'Orochimaru. Une grande amitié ? ... ou bien ...

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Des imprévus dans la mission.**

Sasuke observa un instant le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir ... Il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir, et le soleil était déjà bien bas, il faudrait trouver rapidement un endroit qui protégerait de la pluie où il pourrait passer la nuit au sec.

Continuant d'avancer sur le sentier qui les ramenait au village, il tourna son regard derrière lui pour observer Naruto : lui aussi s'inquiétait du mauvais temps qui pointait le bout de son nez et les risques qu'il faisait courir au parchemin. Trempé, il ne servirait plus à rien, et leur mission échouerait à moitié.

Pour la première fois de la journée,Sasuke s'adressa au blond :

- On devrait chercher un abris avant que le rouleau ne prenne l'eau, avait dit le brun sans le regarder.

- Tu as raison, ... le blond ne sut pas quoi ajouter laissant le soin à son ami de les guider vers un endroit plus sur.

Quelques gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber, et le peu de rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les nuages se dissipèrent, assombrissant la fin de journée pourtant si ensolleillé ce matin même.

Sasuke pressa le pas, il avait repéré quelques rochers qui surplombaient le terrain à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux et qui aménageait une sorte de grotte. Un endroit découvert et pas très grand certes, mais suffisant pour Naruto et lui, et suffisament caché par quelques arbres pour ne pas être trop repérable si des ennemis venaient à passer par là.

Naruto suivit Sasuke qui marchait toujours sans se retrourner, lorsque sans crier gare, la pluie s'intensifia comme pour se venger du fait que les deux comparses aient trouver un endroit qui les empècheraient de se faire tremper. Naruto s'arrêta et enleva son sac à dos. Sasuke n'entendant plus le bruit des pas du blond s'arrêta lui aussi pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, dépèche toi !

- A ce train là, il sera foutu avant qu'on arrive, alors je le met contre moi ! hurla le blond à Sasuke alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres devant lui, le vent soufflait et la pluie avait soudainement redoublé.

Après s'être assuré de la sécurité du document, callé entre ses bras, le dos recroquevillé, Naruto se dirigea vers le brun qui l'attendait. Il se dirigèrent rapidement vers la petite grotte avant de se prendre encore plus l'orage qui s'annonçait.

Arrivés devant l'abris, Sasuke laissa Naruto se faufiller le premier et pris soin d'affacer les quelques traces de pas qui se faisaient trop visibles, il s'assura que les branches des arbres qui se trouvaient devant la grotte en cachaient assez bien l'entrée et rejoint le blond à l'intérieur de la petite cavité.

Il étaient trempés, cette tempète les avaient bien surprise. _Heureusement que Naruto a pensé à protéger le parchemin_, pensa Sasuke. Il se calla contre une des parois qui était creusée en forme de demi cercle, et resta ainsi un instant, attendant que Naruto s'occupe du document.

- A ton avis qu'est-ce qu'il contient ? demanda Naruto.

- Tu n'écoutes donc jamais Tsunade ? lui demanda le brun, lassé de l'ignorance constante du blond.

- Bah ..

- ...

Le blond laissa la question en suspens, et se mit contre le paroi en face de l'UChiwa ... Il commençait à grelotter. Sasuke était trempé et avait froid depuis un petit moment déjà, mais la perspective de devoir enlever son haut pour le faire sécher lui interdisait de faire le moindre mouvement, il se retenait tant bien que mal pour ne pas montrer les signes qui prouvaient qu'il avait froid.

Le blond, lui, ne pouvait pas taire ses tressaillements et fini par enlever son pull complétement imbibé de pluie, il le tordit et le disposa de façon à ce qu'il sèche le plus rapidement possible. Il avait toujours un peu froid mais c'était mieux que de rester avec des vêtements mouillés sur le dos.

Sasuke en voyant Naruto se deshabiller tourna la tête pour ne pas le regarder et croisa les bras. Il faisait exactement ce qu'il redoutait que le blond fasse, et il espera que l'obscurité de la nuit tombante suiffirait à masquer le teint rosé qu'avait pris ses joues.

- Sasuke ? demanda le blond ...

Surpris, le brun eut un soubressaut et piqua un fard : il l'avait vu rougir ? Dirigeant son regard vers Naruto, il lui répondit.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas attraper froid. remarque le blond.

- Je n'ai pas froid. répondit le brun d'une traite.

- Alors pourquoi tes joues sont rouges ?

_Et merde ! Pas assez sombre ... _Préférant attribuer le rose de ses joues au froid, il retira son pull et le jeta près de celui de Naruto, il n'avaient vraiment pas beaucoup de place, et il se sentit tout à coup à l'étroit. Au lieu d'avoir froid le torse ainsi découvert, il avait trop chaud.

Se souvenant soudain de la nuit dernière, Naruto cessa d'observer Sasuke, et vira lui aussi au rose. Il regarda par l'entrée de la grotte, d'ici ils verraient les eventuels ennemis approcher, ou du moins ils les entendraient. Naruto avait toujours froid et tentait de ne pas le montrer. Sasuke l'observa discrétement du coin de l'oeil, il tremblait. S'il ne faisait rien, il allait vraiment attraper quelque chose. Se répétant machinalement dans sa tête que ce qu'il allait faire était pour la sécurtité du blond et rien de plus, il se plaça à coté de Naruto qui détourna son attention de l'entrée de la caverne et demanda surpris :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- T'arrêtes pas de trembler, alors au moins comme ça t'aura un peu plus chaud. fit le brun.

Croisant les bras, il s'installa à coté du blond, mettant son avant-bras droit le long de celui de Naruto. Un peu rougissant, ce dernier accepta l'offre de son ami qui l'invitait à partager sa chaleur humaine. Les deux ninjas étaient à présent assis les jambes repliés et les bras croisés contre leur torses, attendant que leur vêtement se sèchent et que la pluie se calme. Meme les sacs de couchage étaient trempés, et il ne pouvait pas faire de feu ici, de un, à cause de l'humidité, et de deux, l'endroit était tellement étroit qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas la place pour en faire un.

Ils s'endormirent donc ainsi, du moins, Naruto après plusieurs minutes à tenter d'oublier les souvenirs de la nuit dernière ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Sasuke lui, n'arrivait pas à dormir, il savait dès le moment où ils étaient entrés dans la grotte qu'il n'y arriverait pas dans un endroit aussi confiné et aussi près du blond. S'en pouvoir se retenir, il admira une nouvelle fois le blond. Comment diable faisait-il pour être aussi mignon ?

La pluie avait cessée. Prenant soin de ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas réveiller son ami, le brun décroisa son bras gauche et le dirigea vers le torse à présent sec du blond. Il le maintaint à quelques centimètres de sa peau, ne sachant que faire : se raviser ? ou laisser ses envies le guider ?

Le plus délicatement possible, il fit glisser tout comme il l'avait fait sur la joue de Naruto la nuit précédante, ses doigts le long de sa clavicule. Le blond n'avait plus froid, et sa chaleur le rassurait. De la même main, il souleva les quelques mèches humides de Naruto qui lui cachaient le front, et au lieu d'entrevoir le visage endormi de Naruto, il apperçu deux yeux bleux qui s'était levé vers les siens.

Depuis quand était-il éveillé ? C'en était fini, il allait le mépriser, se demander pourquoi le brun agissait soudain ainsi envers lui, ... il allait peut-être même avoir peur de lui ! Le coeur serré par toutes ces appréhansions, Sasuke ne sut que faire, piqua un énorme fard, et senti le sang affluer dans ses joues. Il se remit en position "normale" et enleva sa main du visage de Naruto.

- Désolé je voulais savoir si tu n'avais plus froid. justifia veinement le brun qui regadait à présent un point imaginaire devant lui.

- Je ... l'ai senti ... hier. souffla le blond.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla le brun.

Alors comme ça le blond n'était pas endormi ! Il avait senti ses caresses, il savait ce que Sasuke lui avait fait et ... mais ?! ... il les avaient senti et n'avait rien fait pour l'en empécher ?

Perdu dans sa dernière reflexion, il s'aida de sa main droite pour se tourner vers Naruto. Son visage montrait de la peur, mais pas vraiment celle que Sasuke s'était attendu à voir au moment où Naruto découvrirait ce qu'il lui avait fait lorsqu'il dormait. Non, on aurait dit que Naruto "apréhandait" ou avait le traque. Sasuke le coeur battant à tout rompre, jugea qu'il observait depuis trop longtemps le blond maintenant et décida de laisser parler ses sentiments, qui n'étaient encore pas très clairs. Il approcha sa main gauche du visage de Naruto, caressant sa joue et se pencha, rapprochant ses lèvres de celles du blond.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et honêtement, il se fichait à présent de savoir le pourquoi du comment, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il faisait excatement ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Il avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser dans sa poitrine, et jamais la chaleur nichée dans son ventre n'avait été aussi forte. Son souffle se mélait à celui de Naruto, et il était à quelques centimètres de la bouche entrouverte du blond qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le repousser quand ...

_**TCHAKkk !**_

Un shuriken avait évité de justesse la tête de Sasuke et s'était planté dans la paroi derrière lui. Trois ninjas se tenait tout près au dehors de la caverne, Sasuke ne les avaient meme pas sentis._ Et merde !_

Sortant tous deux de la grotte, ils avait à peine quelques shurikens et deux kunais dans leur sacoche. Encore torses nus, ils étaient en position de faiblesse par rapport à leur ennemis qui eux portaient des gilets qui pourraient ammortir le tranchant des shurikens. Ils devaient se débarrasser d'eux et vite.

Sasuke fit rapidement quelques signes pendant qu'il repèrait l'ennemi : Deux dans les arbes à 10 mètres et un derrière un buisson à quelques pas de là.

- Gakebunshin No Jutsu !

Naruto venait de créer cinq clones, dont un allait protéger l'entrée de la grotte et le parchemin, le reste des clones campant sur leur position, attandant l'attaque de l'ennemis pour l'offensive.

Un des ninjas ennemis envoya des kunais explosif vers Sasuke, visiblement, il avait choisit sa cible. De son coté, les clones de Naruto subissaient les fumigènes envoyé par le second ninja dissimulé dans les arbres plus loin.

Evitant le kunai, et courant sur la droite, Sasuke envoya son Katon en direction de l'arbre qui dissimulait son ennemi. Une énorme boule de feu dévasta non pas un seul, mais les quatre arbres qui se trouvaient dans le champ de vision de l'Uchiwa, toutes ses années à s'entrainer auprès d'Orochimaru avaient vraiment décuplé ses capacités, il n'avait même pas eu l'intention de créer un tel Katon, usant inconsciament de une quantité importante de chakra pour protéger Naruto et le parchemin.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Naruto pour débusquer les deux derniers assaillants, un rasengan bien placé de la part de Naruto aidé d'un de ses clones en direction du ninja aux fumigènes, et quelques kunais bien envoyé en direction du buisson (dont l'attaquant n'avait pas eu le temps de faire un geste, certainement un chuunin pas très expérimenté) avaient suffit à faire tomber le reste de leur ennemis.

Maintenant que Sasuke y repensait, il n'était pas le seul à s'être incroyablement amélioré ...

Les clones de Naruto disparurent en une volute de fumée et quelques "pouf", Sasuke regarda longement Naruto ... Quelque chose n'allait pas ... Il était debout, dos à Sasuke, et tenait toujours à bout de bras le ninja qui s'était pris le rasengan en pleine poitrine ... Le ninja était mort, les yeux ouvert et le visage défiguré en un sourire machiavélique ... Il avait eu le temps de sourire ?

Naruto laissa retomber lourdement son ennemis, et vacilla quelque peu. Il avait été touché !

- Naruto !!

Sasuke couru en direction du blond qui commençait à flancher. Le brun eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper par la taille avant qu'il ne s'étale aussi lourdement que le ninja qui s'était effondré l'instant d'avant.

- Naruto ?!

- Ca .. va, je vais ... bien Sasuke ... mentit Naruto.

Meme dans ces conditions, le blond détestait perdre face à Sasuke. Malgrés tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il préférait encore tenter de garder sa fireté plutot que de s'en remettre - du moins volontairement - au brun. Un kunai empoisoné était encore planté dans ses cotes, et le sang qui s'émanait de la plaie ne présageait rien de bon. Sasuke pris le kunai dans sa main droite, tenant fermement le blond de l'autre, et tira d'un seul coup.

- !! ...

Le blond ne cria meme pas. Il s'était évanouï. Le poison était rapide, Sasuke devait faire vite, dans ces conditions, le mieux était de faire avaler à Naruto un anti-poison que contenait un des étuits de sa veste de Juunin encore à lintérieur de la grotte, le rhabiller, balancer vite fait le parchemin dans un de leur sac et rentrer le plus vite possible au village.

Mais il leur restait encore énormément de chemin à parcourir ... Il n'arriverait jamais à temps ! Même Tsunade ne pourrait pas soigner Naruto s'il arrivait entre ses mains presque raide-mort, empoisonné !

Sasuke posa délicatement Naruto à terre, près de tout leur matériel, il était toujours inconscient et courrir en portant le blond sur ses épaules n'était pas une bonne idée. Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution, mais ... Allait-**_il_** accepter ?

* * *

**A SUIVRE ...**

Croquette88 : Je voulais à la base continuer le chapitre encore un peu, mais je me suis dit que j'allais vous faire poirotter, histoire de garder le suspens ! qui est "IL" !? LoL

Naruto : Je suis en train de mourrir !! Ouaaahhhh mais sauve moi Sasuke putin !

Sasuke : Eh ho ! Je suis pas ton chien, laisse moi faire ce que je dois faire.

Naruto : Et c'est quoi ce que tu dois faire pour me sauver aujuste ?!

Croquette88 : Ouais, c'est quoi ?

Sasuke : ...

Croquette88 : ...

Sasuke : ... Ne me dis pas que t'as balancé un suspens bidon et que tu le sais même pas ...

Croquette88 : LoL Si on peut plus rigoler ! Bien sur que je sais ce que tu vas faire

Naruto : Moi m'en fous, je veux pas mourrir avant de devenir Hokage !

Croquette88 : Bon OK, lol, alors, si vous voulez savoir ce que va faire Sasuke le sauveur du bouffeur de ramen, RDV au prochain chapitre

Naruto : ... Urghghhg ... je me sens mal ... reviews pour un pauvre mourant ? LoL


	3. Chap 3 : Fin d'un pacte et décison

**Auteur **: Croquette88

**Couple** : SasuNaru

**Titre** : Incertitudes

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent bien sur pas, je laisse le bon soin à Masashi Kishimoto de s'en occuper !

**Réponses au reviews : **

Waders : Je suis très contente d'avoir attiré ta curiosité ! lol Héhé sans plus attendre, voilà la réponse à ta question, est-ce que tu y avais pensé ? (pour ce qu'allait faire notre brun favoris ?)

Flore Risa / Romania / x-Shinigami-x : Merci pour vos encouragements ! C'est motivant et ça donne la pèche pour continuer ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Natanaelle : Presque ! Mais non, je ne pense pas qu'on le verra d'ailleurs. A moins que ? Tu viens de me donner une petite idée que je pourrais utiliser pour la suite mais on verra.

La Fougère : Bravo, tu avais trouvé :-) C'était bien lui. J'espère avoir été un minimum fidèle à sa réputation, étant donné que je ne l'ai jamais vu en action, j'en suis au tome 27, et épisode 140 a peu près, oui, je m'autospoile pas lol, (je lis pas les scans), donc pas les épisodes qui sont en rapport avec les tomes que j'ai pas lu. Donc, sans plus attendre, voici "il" ! lol

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Fin d'un pacte et décision.**

Sasuke ne voyait que cette solution ... Il étaient vraiment trop loin du village, et trop éloigné de tout autre habitation d'ailleurs. Le brun ne savait pas si _il_ allait vraiment l'aider, et après ce qu'il avait fait à Orochimaru, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné qu'il essaye de le tuer à son tour. Mais à ce stade, il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il ne s'y connaissait pas en poisons, et n'avait même jamais eu affaire à un médico-nin qui aurait servit de référence pour la marche à suivre en cas d'empoisonnement sérieux. Son coeur lui faisait mal dans sa poitrine ... Si Naruto mourrait, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Il releva lègèrement sa manche gauche, révélant une fine marque noire qui encerclait son avant bras à la manière d'un lasso. Il se mordit jusqu'au sang le pouce droit, et passa son doigt blessé sur la marque, déposant un filet de sang sur sa peau. Il fit quelques signes et plaqua ses deux mains jointes au sol :

- "Invocation !" fit Sasuke.

Le vieux manda n'allait surement pas être commode mais tant pis, il était près à risquer sa vie pour Naruto, et de toute façon si il n'acceptait pas, il ne voyait aucune autre solution, alors il n'avait plus rien à perdre ...

Un gigantesque serpent couleur violine de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, dissimulé derrière une floppée de nuages de poussière, apparut devant le brun : rien que sa geule était plus large que la hauteur que pouvait atteindre Sasuke en tendant les bras au ciel. Il était vraiment énorme, et ses yeux jaunes lançait un regard meurtrier à l'Uchiwa. Sortant sa longue langue fourchue, le serpent commença à ouvrir ses machoires et à siffler furieusement.

- "J'ai besoin de ton aide. déclara Sasuke", tentant de garder un air sollenel et dénué de toute peur.

Le manda ondula sa longue queue qui frappa le sol, regardant d'un oeil mauvais la personne qui osait lui réclamer une faveur. Qui plus est, la personne qui avait tué son maitre le plus puissant !

Il ondula vers Sasuke qui ne bougeait pas et cracha :

- "Ssssale petit ingrât, comment oses tu t'adressssser à moi après l'avoir tué ... Je devrais t'engloutir sssur le champ !"

Le serpent se dressa et attaqua Sasuke qui ne pu qu'esquiver le manda en effectuant un saut de quelques mètres en arrière, attérissant à moitié sur ses genoux. Le brun se redressa, faisant face au reptile et attendit de voir s'il comptait lancer un second assaut. Il le savait, le convaincre serait difficile, et encore plus maintenant qu'Orochimaru n'était plus là pour exercer sur lui une quelconque autorité. Mais leur pacte était toujours valable, ce qui le rassura un peu, sans pour autant lui donner la conviction que tout était réglé d'avance.

- "Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin que tu me porte mon ami et moi jusqu'aux portes du village de Konoha", avança le brun qui savait ce que le serpent allait lui rétorquer.

- "Que je vous prenne sur mon dos ? Toi et le porteur de Kyuubi au village qu'on m'avais ordonné de déccccccimer, il n'y a pas sssssi longtemps ?!!"

- "Je suis toujours ton maitre."

- "Un an à peine que tu m'invoques et tu te crois ssssssupérieur ? "

Le manda sifflait et crachait sa haine à Sasuke qui ne semblait pas décidé à abandonner sa demande, en effet c'était Orochimaru qui avait appris à Sasuke comment invoquer les serpents, il avait fait le pacte lors de sa première année chez le Sannin, et l'invocation du Roi des serpents, il ne l'avait tenté que rescemment, et en présence de son maitre ... Le manda était incontrolable et très capricieux. L'invoquer sans une bonne raison, ou sans rien proposer en échange de ses service était très risqué. Suicidaire même.

Le serpent jeta un oeil vers Naruto inconscient et mal en point qui gisait sur le sol, à quelques mètres du brun. Il plongea vers le blond, la gueule ouverte en un gouffre béant, et juste avant qu'il ne le gobe, Sasuke avait bondit vers Naruto, l'arrachant des griffes du serpent.

Il s'en était fallu de peu, et les négociations n'avançaient pas, il fallait trouver un moyen de le faire plier ... ALors que le brun réfléchissait à toute vitesse, le manda s'adressa de sa voix sifflante à Sasuke :

- " Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec ton esssspècccce après ccccela ! "

Surpris qu'il accepte pour cette condition, il lui demanda à moitié curieux :

- " Un pacte n'est pas sensé être valable à vie ? "

- " C'est une honte pour moi de dire cccccela, mais ce sssssera ma conditttttion, je ne veux plus d'un traitre comme maitre ! " cracha le vieux manda.

Si c'était bien là la condtition, on pouvait dire que Sasuke avait une bonne étoile. Les pactes d'invocations passés avec un quelconque animal ne se rompaient pas, et Sasuke ne savait même pas que les animaux invoqués étaient capable d'y mettre un terme. C'était peut-être un piège, il doutait que le pacte ne se rompe si facilement, mais, après tout, c'était bien pour le porter Naruto et lui qu'il l'avait invoqué non ?

Il attendit que le serpent géant pose sa gigantesque tête au sol et pris Naruto sur son dos, il rassembla les affaires qu'il avait éparpillé un peu partout à causede l'attaque du manda et grimpa sur sa tête. Les yeux jaunes du reptile observaient de manière insistante les deux jeunes hommes qui se mouvaient sur ses écailles bleuies... Il avait une furieuse envie de les mordre, surtout le brun, mais il ne pouvait pas. Les animaux ayant conclus un pacte avec un humain ne pouvaient pas les manger ... Ce qui était vraiment domage à son gout.

Sasuke garda Naruto dans ses bras alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le crane du serpent. Il lui fit signe qu'ils étaient prêts et c'est ainsi que Sasuke, Naruto et un serpent d'une trentaine de mètres de long se dirigèrent vers le village de Konoha.

Le coeur un peu plus léger mais toujours extrêmement inquiet pour son ami, Sasuke eut un petit soupir de soulagement ; Naruto était sauvé ! Cela s'était avéré plus simple que ne l'aurait cru le brun, mais ça lui avait valut la fin de son entente avec les serpents. La vie de Naruto contre son pacte : L'Uchiwa se dit que le prix à payer n'était vraiment rien comparé au blond. Il lui était vraiment précieux ... Mais depuis quand était-il aussi important pour lui ?

Le serpent se mouvait très vite, ondulant son corps qui écrasait de temps en temps les deux ou trois arbres qui rencontraient sa route, et le paysage défilait sous les yeux du brun. Sasuke avait bien fait de l'invoquer, ils ne tarderaient pas à arriver au village, le soleil avait déjà commencé à se lever, la matinée s'annoncait.

Quelques temps après, Sasuke apercu les rempart de Konoha, ils était enfin arrivés. Sasuke qui tenait toujours contre lui Naruto le prit dans ses bras, ramassant sans trop y preter attention leur affaires. Il descendit précautionneusement du crane du serpent qu'il remercia en se penchant légèrement la tête en avant. Une fois relevé, le serpent sortit sa langue fourchue qui s'était encerclée autour d'un rouleau : le pacte que Sasuke avait passé avec les seprents ...

Le reptile cracha le document qui se déroula une fois au sol. Le nom des ninja qui avaient précédemment passé le même pacte que Sasuke était inscrit à coté du sien. L'Uchiwa demanda d'un regard au serpent ce qu'il fallait faire pour rompre le pacte, montrant son pouce droit qu'il approcha de ses dents, il attendit la réponse du serpent. Ce dernier sifffla de sa langue, et effaça d'un coup de langue visqueuse le nom de Sasuke Uchiwa du rouleau, l'encre avait disparu. Sasuke senti une violente douleur lui lanciner dans le bras gauche, il releva sa manche, cramponant Naruto avec son aure bras, et vit une chose plutot surprenante : Sa marque disparaissait. C'était donc comme ça que prenait fin cette association ? Sasuke avait imaginé un don de sang pour "gribouiller" son nom, la déchirure du parchemin, le sacrifice de quelque chose lui appartenant, ... enfin il avait imaginé quelle aurait bien pu être la conditions de la rupture du contrat, jamais il ne s'était imaginé cela ... Le parchemin se ré-enroula sur lui-même, et fut repris par la langue du vieux manda qui le remis à sa place, quelque part au fond de sa gorge.

- " Que je ne recroise pas ta route petit vers de terre, car je ne sssssuis plus désormais lié à toi par aucun pacte, quel qu'il sssssoit. " siffla le serpent avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée, laissant Sasuke pantelant, encore un peu surpris de la façon dont ils venaient définitivement de tirer un trait l'un sur l'autre.

Le brun se resaisit : Naruto.

Malgré la douleur qui lui tenaillait toujours le bras, il pris le blond dans ses bras, et se dirigea rapidement et sans hésiter chez l'Hokage. Tsunade-sama avait du travail, et gràce à ce vieux serpent, il fallait bien l'avouer, elle n'aurait pas trop de mal à extraire le poison du corps de Naruto.

Quelques personnes qui vaquaient à leur occupation par cette fraiche matinée les regardèrent, interloqués de voir débouler deux jeunes, à priori deux ninjas, dont l'un était torse nu et blessé. Sasuke n'avait eu le temps de faire que quelques bandages rudimentaires, juste de quoi recouvrir la blessure de Naruto, mais le sang continuait de couler, et le bandage était complétement imbibé de sang à présent. Alors qu'il courait, quelques goutes de sang se répendaient sur leur passage. Sasuke avait peur pour le blond, et regardait de temps en temps son visage pour y voir un signe ... quelque chose qui pourrait le renseigner sur son état : conscient, ou toujours évanoui, il vérifiait que le blond ne lui claque pas entre les mains.

Quand il appercu les batiments de l'académie, il sentit comme un poid qu'on lui enlevait, ils y étaitent presque ... il entra en poussant à l'aide de ses épaules les portes de l'entrée, traversa le couloir et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient au bureau de Tsunade.

Tsunade relisait les rapports de missions de Shikamaru, ce dernier était récemment revenu de mission, et tout s'était bien passé. Décidemment, ce petit gars avait réellement des capacités pour diriger une équipe. Tandis qu'elle rangeait dans les registres le dossier du Juunin, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas. Surprise, elle se retourna et vit le brun qui tenait l'Uzumaki dans ses bras, blessé.

- "Sasuke qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !?" lui lança l'Hokage

- " Naruto a recu un kunai empoisonné au thorax ... Je suis revenu avec lui dès que j'ai pu, Tsunade il ..."

- "Quand a-t'il été touché ?" l'interrompi Tsunade.

- "Il y a à peu près deux ou trois heures, j'ai ut ..."

- " Suis-moi, je dois le soigner au plus vite" l'interrompit pour la deuxième fois la blonde. Visiblement, sa confiance en l'Uchiwa était fragile, et cet incident ne faisait que la rendre encore plus fragile. Elle croyait certainement que tout était la faute du brun.

Ce qui dans un sens était vrai, se dit Sasuke. S'il n'avait pas cet attirance pour le blond, jamais il n'aurait été distrait au point de ne pas remarqué ces fichus ninjas ! Cette pensée le bloqua, et il ne pu penser à autre chose.

A présent Tsunade était en salle de soin avec Naruto. Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà qu'elle s'occupait du blond, la lumière rouge de la salle était allumé, cela voulait dire qu'elle était en plein travail. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour extraire le poison et remettre le blond sur pied, se demanda le brun, assit sur une chaise tout près de la salle ou s'afférait Tsunade-sama.

Ce qui s'était passé ne devait pas se reproduire, pensa t-il. Il ne fallait plus qu'il soit distrait par le blond, de un s'il voualit que les missions se passent au mieux, et de deux s'il voulait garder son amitié avec le blond. Le coeur serré, il se promit d'oublier ce qu'il ressentait envers son ami, et de garder ça pour lui. De toute manière, continuer dans cette voie n'aurait rien apporté de bon. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était la nature de ce sentiment, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas bien.

Au moment où il avait pris la décision de ne plus rien faire en ce qui concernait Naruto, la lumière rouge du panneau "soin intensif" s'éteignit. Sasuke releva la tête, et vit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir sur une Tsunade impassible, son visage se mélait en une expression de méfiance et de soulagement.

- " Naruto va bien, mais il faut qu'il se repose." la renseigna l'Hokage.

Sasuke n'eut pas le courage de dire un mot, il eut soudain l'impression que l'on martelait sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas que l'Hokage le regarde, il tourna la tête et émis un "Hhhhm" qui signifiait en language Sasukéen "Tant mieux".

Tsunade observa un instant Sasuke : il était visiblement préoccupé, pas seulement par l'état de santé du blond ... non il y avait autre chose ...

- "Sasuke, je voudrais ton rapport de mission sur mon bureau demain à la première heure" lui dit-elle. "Etant donné que Naruto va rester ici cette nuit au moins, tu es en repos toi aussi. Pas de mission." déclara Tsunade.

Et elle partit, laissant Sasuke seul. Il avait la permission de voir le blond, mais seulement une minute. Il entra donc dans la salle, poussant doucement la porte.

Le blond était toujours endormi. Il allait surement se réveiller après une bonne nuit de sommeil, mais pour le moment, il se reposait sur le lit d'Hopital, une intraveineuse au creux de son bras. Sasuke se rappela de la douleur de son propre bras. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué, Tsunade ne s'en était pas non plus apercu, mais une marque rouge avait remplacé la précédante noire, qui formait a présent un trait rouge entourant son bras gauche. C'était comme si sa peau était brulé, comme après avoir recu de l'eau bouillante sur le bras : une couleur rose-rouge, elle disparaitrait surement d'ici quelques jours. Et ce serait comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé.

Debout devant le blond, Sasuke l'observa un instant. Son coeur lui faisait mal, et quelque chose lui piquait dans les yeux. Il se pencha au dessus du visage du blond, posant sa main droite contre la joue de Naruto. Il la carressa une dernière fois, et une larme coula le long de sa propre joue. Il retira sa main, une deuxième larme vint s'écouler pour rejoindre la première. Sasuke tirait un trait sur Naruto. En le voyant ainsi allongé dans ce lit, il avait enfin pu mettre un nom sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son ami. De l'amour. Le brun aimait Naruto, et il était triste de devoir s'y résigner à présent qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait, mais il fallait laisser le bond. Il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir, et cet incident serait le dernier. A présent, il allait se focaliser sur les missions, et tenterait d'oublier le blond.

Sasuke partit en courant de la salle de soin, poussant les portes, et s'enfuit de l'académie. Il partait, mais ne se dirigeait pas vers le domaine des Uchiwa. Il partait en direction du seul endroit qu'il avait trouvé pour réfléchir tranquille depuis son retour. Un petit coin de prairie au bord d'un cours d'eau, un peu éloigné du village. Entendre le bruit de l'eau le rassurait, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il aimait tant cet endroit.

Arrivé là, le brun d'adossa à l'arbre le plus près de l'eau, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton, qui dégoulinait dejà de larmes. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses tournent comme ça ?

Il connaissait Naruto depuis des années, ils avaient travaillés ensemble, ils était amis, rivaux, et ... et quoi au juste ? Non, il était autre chose seulement du point de vue du brun. Ce qui lui tira une larme de plus. Il était le seul à être dans cet état, et ça lui faisait mal. Mal de ne pas pouvoir le lui dire, et mal de devoir tout abandonner avant même que quoi que ce soit n'ai commencé.

Ce jour là fut le plus long pour le brun qui ne rentra chez lui qu'en fin de journée. Il n'avait pas eu faim, et malgré le fait qu'il avait besoin d'une bonne douche et de quelques soins, il n'y avait prété aucune attention, car il s'en fichait. C'est donc en fin d'après-midi que le brun rentra chez lui, évitant soigneusement de croiser quiconque en chemin. Sasuke ne voulait voir personne, et de toute façon, il avait un rapport à écrire pour Tsunade.

Il arriva devant chez lui, poussa la porte de l'entrée, et franchit le seuil du manoir. Il se sentait comme vidé. Et seul. Enlevant ses chaussures, il se déshabilla, balançant tout en vrac dans le couloir - il rangerait plus tard - et pris le chemin de sa chambre. Ecrire un rapport de mission allongé sur son lit n'était pas très pratique, mais c'était égréable et réconfortant. Et en ce moment, Sasuke avait besoin de réconfort, alors, il se dit que pour cette fois, l'agréable l'emporterait sur le pratique. Il ferma donc sa porte, et s'étala sur son lit. Une demi-heure de rédaction l'attendait. Il se mit à écrire, tentant de ne pas penser au blond, il y avait assez pensé la journée ...

**A SUIVRE ...**

* * *

**_Croquette88 :_** Voila, le chapitre trois est terminé ! Je suis contente ! ... mais pauvre Sasuke, lui qui est toujours si inexpressif ... Il en bave le pauvre dans ce chapitre ! Ca me fait de la peine pour lui ... COmment j'ai osé le rendre aussi malheureux ?? (ah, c'est à force de trop écouter **_"Incomplete_**" des _Backstreet Boys_ ! j'en suis sure ! lol) 

**_Sasuke_** : ...

**_Croquette88 _**: Tu m'en veux Sasuke ?

**_Sasuke :_** Pour informations, les larmes était factices, c'était de l'eau que l'auteur a rajouté aiu montage.

**_Croquette88 : _**Allez, fais pas ton timide Sasuke, on sait que tu tiens énormément à ton Naruto, c'est pas la fin du monde si tu pleures, tu sais ...

**_Sasuke _**: ...

**_Naruto _**: ... (il est KO alors il parle pas ! LoL)

**_Tsunade_** : Et c'est encore moi qui ai sauvé Naruto, sans moi, plus de SasuNaru (lol), laissez quelques reviews si ça vous a plus !

**_Croquette88 :_** Oui merci , j'epsère que vous trouvez pas la fic trop barbante ...

Alors la scène avec le roi des serpents vous a plus ? Qui se doutait que ce serait lui la solution ?

J'ai l'intention d'avancer à mon rythme pour Sasuke et Naruto, et à les faire évoluer à le leur. Je pense faire dans les cinq ou six chapitres. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


	4. Chap 4 : Fuite

**Auteur **: Croquette88

**Couple** : SasuNaru

**Titre** : Incertitudes

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent bien sur pas, je laisse le bon soin à Masashi Kishimoto de s'en occuper !

**Réponses au reviews : **

Flore Risa : question à laquelle je vais te répondre -- j'espère ! Bonne lecture !

oOYumiOo : Merci !! Je savais pas si justement vous y comprendiez qqch dans mes combats, j'ai pas l'impression d'être trop super pour décrire les attaques. Mais si au moins une personne me dit qu'elle a trouvé ça bien, et qu'elle a "vu" la scène, ca va, je me fais un peu moins de soucis

La Fougère : Merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir .. Oui, je n'ai pas de coeur, faire déprimer Sasuke qui va déjà pas bien ... Bon, j'espère que ça va aller mieux pour lui, le pauvre LoL

Junno-chan : LoOOol, c'est super gentil ! Gomen pour les larmes (mais ça veut dire que mon plan machiavélique a fonctionné ! héhéhé), vlà la suite

**Chapitre 4 : Fuite.**

Sasuke se leva et pris la direction de la salle de bain. A ruminer tout la soirée sur son rapport de mission qu'il devait rendre à la vieille, il n'avait pas eu le temps de dormir beaucoup. Surtout que la plupart du temps, ses pensées étaient plutot tournées vers un certain blond qui le hantait depuis qu'il avait rapporté ce fichu parchemin au village. Et que ce dernier s'était retrouvé à l'hopital.

Il y avait malgré lui réfléchis toute la nuit, et se tiendrait à sa résolution. Mais lorsque le blond se réveillerait, il lui demanderait surement des explications sur son étrange comportement cette nuit dans la grotte ... Il ne savait pas encore exactement ce qu'il allait lui dire, et il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse que le blond goberait facilement. De la fièvre, un besoin d'affection, on avait mis une drogue dans sa gourde, enfin une excuse bidon, mais qui tienne la route quand même. Il ne fallait absolument pas que le blond découvre quoi que ce soit, _pour son propre bien_, avait pensé le brun.

Aujourd'hui, il pleuvait. Vraiment beaucoup. Prenant son parapluie, l'Uchiwa sortit du manoir et marcha d'un pas morne vers l'académie Ninja. Naruto devait être sorti de l'hopital à présent, ou se préparait à rentrer chez lui.. Ses capacités de régénération impressionnaient toujours autant le brun, qui s'était maintenant habitué à le voir récupérer quatre fois plus vite que la moyenne des gens normaux.

Chacun de ses pas s'enfonçaient légèrement dans le sol, ou de nombreuses flaques se formaient déjà.

Il ne voulait pas croiser le blond maintenant. C'était trop top. Il marcha en plein dans une flaque d'eau qui trempa le bas de son pentalon. A regarder dans le vide, la tête bessé il n'avait pas fait attention : STOP arrête d'y penser s'était dit Sasuke.

Il avait beau se dire de ne pas penser au blond, plus il ne voulait pas, plus il le faisait. Un peu énervé, il acéléra le pas.

On frappa à la porte du bureau de l'Hokage. Tsunade qui regardait la pluie tomber sur le village de Konoha se retourna, de même que Naruto qui était assis dans le fauteuil devant le bureau de la vieille.

- "Entrez" fit Tsunade

Et le brun ouvrit le porte, saluant rapidement la kunoichi. Il fut surpris en revanche de voir Naruto dans son bureau, assis dans ce fauteuil. Faisant mine de rien, il s'avança vers le devant du bureau et déposa son rapport.

- "Le rapport de mission, Hokage-sama" lui lança Sasuke.

Etrange, pensa le blond, il avait cru voir Sasuke tressaillir en s'appercevant de sa présence. Le brun agissait bizarement depuis quelques temps. Il falait qu'il lui parle. Il observa un instant TSunade qui prenait en main les papiers officiels de leur mission éffectuée quelques heures plus tôt, et dirigea ensuite son regard vers l'Uchiwa. Il avait un regard déterminé, glacial, on ne pouvait rien savoir de l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait. Vraiment différent de cette fois où il s'était retrouvé à quelques centimètres de Naruto, le rouge aux joues !

Cette pensée tira Naruto de sa comptemplation, qui s'empressa de se remettre au fond de son fauteuil, le regard vers un point imaginaire droit devant lui. Il s'était d'un seul coup souvenu de cette fameuse nuit, et il avait rougit. Il devait se ressaisir, et faire comme si de rien n'était, ce n'était pas le moment de montrer son trouble, et encore moins en présence de la vieille.

- "Très bien tu peux partir, Naruto et toi vous avez une semaine de libre" fit la blonde, toujours aussi formelle avec le brun.

Saluant Tsunade, Sasuke n'eut en revanche pas un seul regard envers Naruto. Visiblement, sa fièreté en avait pris un coups pour s'être fait attaquer par surprise, mais rien n'expliquait son attitude aussi froide.

Enfin sortis du bureau, Sasuke s'éloigna un peu de la porte et pris une longue et lente respiration. Son coeur avait fait de grands bonds en voyant Naruto, et il avait cru à un moment que les deux personnes se trouvant dans la même pièce que lui ne s'apperçoive de son rythme cardiaque un peu trop élevé pour quelqu'un qui vient juste de grimper un escalier.

Sasuke se ressaisit, la confrontation avec le blond ne s'était pas passé comme il l'aurait voulu, mais il n'avait pas su comment réagir. Il savait qu'il faudrait se justifier auprès du blond pour que la situation se décoince un peu, mais là il ne pouvait de toute évidence pas s'entretenir avec le blond et parler calemement de ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédante en présence de la vieille. Il avait donc préféré l'ignorer. Pensant que son attitude ressemblerait fort à celle qui avait d'habitude envers le blond.

Il reprit son parapluie posé au mur, et sorti du batiment. Il pleuvait encore des cordes, et le sol était gorgé d'eau. Impossible de faire la lessive pour passer le temps, se promener, ou même se reposer dehors en observant le ciel. Sasuke rentra chez lui, se demandant la manière dont il allait occuper cette journée aussi morne que son humeur.

Naruto sortit du bureau de l'Hokage quelques minutes après Sasuke. L'entrevue au sujet de son coéquipier avait été brève.

" Comment se passent vos missions ?" avait demandé l'Hokage

" Bof, normal" avait répondu le blond. " Sasuke est vraiment très fort, c'est une chance de l'avoir avec nous" avait argumenté Naruto.

" Il n'a pas eu de comportement suspect ?" avait questionné la blonde

Surpris, et tout à coup géné, Naruto cacha son malaise face à la question que venait de lui poser Tsunade. Tentant de garder son calme, ce qui n'était pas chose facile pensa Naruto, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait visé dans le mille avec sa question à double sens, le blond répondit :

" Non ... "

" Naruto, est-ce que ça va ? demanda t'elle. J'ai l'impression que tu me cache quelque chose ..."

" Sasuke n'a pas l'intention de se retourner contre Konoha, et rien dans son attitude ne fait penser à une éventuelle trahison, coupa court le blond, Tsunade-sama je vous jure que Sasuke est de notre coté, il fait tout ce qu'il peut durant les missions." avait conclus le blond.

Visiblement, sa tirade n'avait pas totalement convaincu la vieille, mais ça suffisait emplement pour faire cesser ses questions à propos de Sasuke. Il était ensuite sorti du bureau après avoir salué l'Hokage et avait fermé la porte. Le dos appuyé au mur du couloir, le rose aux joues, il releva la tête, le regard déterminé : Il devait parler à Sasuke et tirer la situation au clair. C'est d'un pas rapide qu'il s'était dirigé vers la demeure du brun. Ce chemin il le connaissait par coeur, même s'il n'était jamais vraiment rentré dans la maison du brun. Posté devant l'entrée, le parapluie à la main, il frappa.

Pas de réponse.

Il recommença, et personne ne répondit. Sasuke n'était peut etre pas rentré chez lui après tout ? Il abandonna l'idée de lui parler pour aujourd'hui, et rentra chez lui, en passant tout de même chez Ichikaru. Un bol de ramen lui ferait le plus grand bien, il était presque l'heure du déjeuner, et de toute façon il n'avait plus rien dans son frigo.

Sasuke s'était terré dans un recoin de la maison. Il avait appercu le blond arriver à sa porte et s'était dépéché de se cacher de manière à ce que Naruto ne le voit pas s'il avait la mauvaise idée de regarder au travers d'une fenètre. Visiblement, il avait cru le brun ailleurs, et c'était bien comme ça. Il ne voulait pas le voir aujourd'hui et encore moins lui parler maintenant. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé quoi dire à propos de ses propres gestes de la dernière fois. Franchement, se cacher ainsi n'était pas digne d'un descendant de la lignée des Uchiwa, mais tant pis, s'était dit Sasuke. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Le lendemain, Sasuke s'était promené dans le village pour se changer les idées, mais au coin d'une rue, avait croisé le blond, qui lui faisait dos. Ni une ni deux, il s'était empressé de reprendre la direction du manoir, le blond ne l'avait peut etre pas vu.

Le jour suivant, il n'était pas sorti, jugeant la probabilité de rencontrer Naruto trop forte, il avait décidé de ranger un peu la cuisine et le salon qui étaient dans un état plutot pitoyable ces derniers temps. Déplacant les meubles et nettoyant le sol, il s'afférait à remettre les lieux sur pieds lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Sasuke se figea, un vase entre les mains, le regard tourné vers la porte d'entrée. Après une minute de frayeur, Sasuke pensa que le visiteur avait déserté son palier et entreprit de continuer son ménage lorsqu'on frappa de nouveau.

Surpris, Sasuke laissa s'échapper le vase qui s'effondra au sol dans un fracas de verre brisé. _Merde !_

Le visiteur avait du entendre, et c'est sans surprise que les coups sur la porte se firent insistant. Le brun de son coté ne voulait pas ouvrir, il savait très bien que les seuls qui était suceptibles de lui rendre visite étaient soit Sakura (et il n'avait aucune envie de la voir) soit Naruto (qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir en ce moment).

Cette situation agaçait le brun. Il voulait que tout cela cesse, qu'il cesse de penser au blond, et que tout redevienne normal, ou du moins le plus normal possible. Mais il ne voulait pas voir le blond. Situation plutot délicate, en effet, comment régler tout ça en évitant toute confrontation. Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'Uchiwa se senti lâche. Il ne voyait pas comment aborder la situation et préférait l'éviter. Sa tête était dans un état désastreux, autant que l'état de la pièce, il n'arrivait pas à ranger ses propres petites affaires.

Encore une nouvelle journée à Konoha. Et encore un orage qui s'annonçait. Le temps avait t'il décidé d'être pourri rien que pour gacher la semaine de vacances de Naruto ?? C'était l'impression que ça lui donnait en tout cas. Se levant tranquillement sous le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient contre sa vitre. Il était près de deux heures de l'après midi, le blond dormait mal ces derniers temps. Et tout ça, c'était la faute du brun ! Pourquoi l'évitait-il ?! Il voulait lui parler, il voulait lui parler de ce qui le tourmentait. Mais cela faisait cinq jours qu'il n'avait pas pu adresser un seul mot au brun.

Il en avait marre, vraiment. Naruto pris à la hate son parapluie pour se rendre chez Ichikaru, il avait trop faim et tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment était un bol de ramen bien chaud, ça lui changerait les idées.

Quelques bols de nouilles plus tard, Naruto un peu moins renfrogné reprit le chemin de son apartement, regardant sans grande conviction le sol trempé, il percuta quelqu'un. A cause des parapluies, les deux personnes ne s'était pas vues, et s'étaient cognées de plein fouet. Naruto releva la tête, la personne qu'il avait rencontrée était en train de courrir au moment ou elle avait percuté le blond. Le blond fut surpris de voir que cette personne n'était autre que Sasuke. Il avait le rose aux joues et son visage affichait quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de la surprise, mélée à de l'inquiétude.

Profitant de cette situation, Naruto en colère, commença à ouvrir la bouche pour s'adresser au brun qui l'avait évité ces derniers temps lorsque ce dernier pris ses jambes à son coup courait loin de Naruto.

Tirant une tête de trois mètres de long, le blond plus que surpris, ne put se résoudre à laisser s'échapper le brun : il courru à sa suite.

Au bout de quelques rues, et quelques détours, il vit le parapluie du brun qui jonchait le sol. Apparament, il l'avait abandonné dans sa course, pensant qu'il était plus génant qu'autre chose. Naruto lui, avait laché le sien dès l'instant où il avait pris la décision de poursuivre le brun. Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours, il l'avait évité au marché une fois, et avait fait mine de ne pas être là le jour ou il était venu frapper à sa porte. Il avait clairement entendu le brun casser quelque chose, et jugeait son attitude vraiment étrange ; pourquoi refusait-il de le voir ?

Le brun entra précipitament dans la maison, refermant la porte rapidement. Il s'appuya contre la paroi un instant, ses vétements dégoulinants d'eau, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. _Pourquoi ?!_

Il ne le supportait plus, il avait lachement courru jusque chez lui : il avait fuit ! Et là c'était certain, Naruto savait à présent qu'il l'évitait. Le brun se dirigea vers le salon quand des coups martelèrent sa porte. Se figeant, une sensation bizarre au creux du bas ventre, il attendit.

- " Sasuke pourquoi tu m'évites ? " avait hurlé le blond a travers la paroi les séparant.

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Naruto se lasserait surement de tembouriner sa porte, et repartirait comme il était venu. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse de toute façon, alors qu'il le laisse un peu tranquille. Au moment où Sasuke pensait enfin s'être débarassé du blond car il n'entendait plus ses coups à la porte, il entendit un bruit de claquement.

_Merde, j'ai pas fermé la porte à clé !_

Naruto se tenait devant l'entrée, complétement trempé, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage, il avait pénétré la demeure sans la permission du brun après s'être apperçu que la serrure n'était pas bloquée.

- " Je t'ai posé une question ... " souffla le blond, des gouttes d'eau ruisselant de ses poing serrés.

- " Rentre chez toi dobe, tu m'énerves. " lui répondit Sasuke, s'éloignant, comme si de rien n'était, de Naruto. Il échapait encore une fois à Naruto, mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser éternellement s'enfuir.

- " Sasuke regarde-moi, ... reviens ici ! "

Il avait marché en direction du brun qui continuait son chemin vers le salon et avait malencontreusement trébuché sur le parquet trop bien nettoyé de l'Uchiwa.

_Ahhh saleté de parquet !_

Il se retrouvèrent dans une situation assez génante, Sasuke étalé de tout son long au sol plantait ses yeux noir énervés et gênés dans ceux du blond qui, lui, était tombé par dessus Sasuke. Prenant avantage de leur position, Naruto maintaint le brun au sol en lui bloquant les poignets de ses mains. Inutile de dire que le brun se retrouvait coincé. Naruto avait toujours été plus fort au combat rapproché, il était peut-être plus petit, mais il savait jouer des coubes quand il était question de baston. L'Uchiwa tenta vainement de se défaire de l'emprise de Naruto, il réussi à dégager sa jambe droite et à la replier sur le ventre du blond, son corps commençait à réagir tout seul, et il ne voulait vraiment pas que Naruto s'en apperçoive... S'il restait ainsi collé au dessus de lui, il ne tarderait pas à le remarquer.

- " Pousse toi tu m'écrases, Usuratonkashi ! " vociféra le brun en essayant de se défaire de la poigne du blond.

- " Pas avant que tu m'explique ce qui se passe ! " répliqua le blond qui ramena les mains de Sasuke vers lui avant qu'il n'arrive à s'extirper.

En voulant pousser Naruto, Sasuke ne réussit qu'à dégager sa propre jambe sur la droite, et c'est à cause de son geste que la cuisse du blond vint s'appuyer contre son entrejambe.

A cet instant, une décharge électrique envahit tout son corps et il ne put retenir un bruit de gorge incontrolé sortir de sa bouche.

C'était fini ... Naruto allait le détester.

Le blond équarquilla les yeux en sentant contre son haine le contact dure de l'érection de Sasuke, et une étrange chaleur vint se nicher au creux de son estomac, il regardait à présent le brun, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant, il semblait se retenir de soupirer d'aise.

Surpris mais à la fois intrigué, le blond recommença l'opération, il fit un mouvement du bassin, faisant frotter le haut de sa jambe droite sur le membre de Sasuke. Les yeux dilatés, la bouche du brun s'ouvrit dans un cris silencieux. Sa respiration se fit forte et saccadée. Il tourna ses yeux noir vers ceux équarquillés du blond. Il ne comprenait pas le geste de Naruto ... Mais que faisait-il ?

Sasuke remonta la jambe toujours prisonnière du blond, et c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'elle vint toucher l'entrejambe du blond. Naruto se figea à son tour et émit un petit hoquet de surprise, il se raidit d'un seul coup et revint toucher par mégarde la bosse qui déformait à présent le pentalon de l'Uchiwa. A nouveau le brun ne put retenir un petit gémissement s'échaper de sa gorge. Le contact qu'éxerçait Naruto sur son érection lui faisait perdre la tête, et s'il continuait ainsi, il n'allait pas tarder à perdre par la même occasion toutes ses résolutions face au blond.

D'un geste vif et précis, il appuya son coude contre le torse de Naruto et poussa, renversant ainsi leurs positions. Sasuke était au dessus de Naruto et respirait par à-coup. Il était essouflé, et fermait les yeux pour ne pas voir le visage du blond sous lui. Naruto de son coté était perturbé : le contact qu'il avait échangé avec le brun lui avait fait de l'effet, et étrangement, ça lui avait plut.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, s'il s'était écouté, il aurait pris Naruto par terre tellement il en crevait d'envie. Les carresses qu'avait provoqué Naruto avait fait s'envoler en fumée toute restriction, mais pourquoi diable avait t-il cherché ce contact ? Il observa un instant le blond, ses mèches trempées par la pluie retombaient sur son front, et ses cheveux étaient plaqués au sol. Le brun tremblait, tellement il avait envie du blond ...

Il se pencha sur le visage surpris de Naruto, ferma lentement les yeux au fur et a mesure où il se raprochait de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, passant sa langue sur les lèvres du blond, qui entreprit de laisser le passage au brun. Naruto ne le repoussait pas ?!?

Sans se faire prier, la langue de Sasuke vint caresser celle du blond. Naruto, toujours allongé au sol posa ses mains sur les flancs du brun, agripant son T-shirt mouillé. Sasuke continuant son exploration, posa ses mains sur le torse de son ami. Sucotant et mordillant les lèvres du blond, il passa une de ses mains sous le vétement plein d'eau de Naruto, carressant son ventre avec une lenteur calculée.

Le blond gémit de plaisir et de surprise quant à ce contact, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait et avait même oublié la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait par terre, dans la maison de Sasuke, qui plus est sous ce dernier.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas le blond : Pourquoi ne le repoussait-il pas ? Cela ne le dérangeait donc pas de se faire embrasser par un garçon ? De se faire embrasser par lui ?! Ses lèvres toujours sur celles de Naruto, il rouvrit les yeux. Ceux du blond étaient fermés, le blond forçait ses yeux à le rester. Entremélant une dernière fois sa langue à celle du blond, le brun rompit le baiser, se releva précipitament et sortit en courant de chez lui, sous la pluie batante.

Naruto, trop boulversé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, resta par terre. Pourquoi le brun était t-il partit ainsi ? Avant de se faire délaisser, Naruto avait sentit une goute d'eau lui tomber sur la joue. Enfin, il pensait que ça devait être une goutte d'eau ...

**A SUIVRE ...**

**Sasuke : **Alors dans ce chapitre je passe pour un lache, et en plus je me barre sans explication.

**Naruto : **Comme d'hab'. (en plus t'as encore pleuré ! lol)

**Sasuke :** Quoi ?!

**Naruto : **Tu parles jamais, t'es buté, et tu sais pas faire le ménage en plus.

**Sasuke : **Et le rapport dans toute cette histoire c'est quoi ?

**Naruto **: Tu as brisé un vase vieux de plus de 100 ans, qui a été transmis de génération en génération, d'une valeur inestimable et qui ...

**Croquette88 : **Naruto et sa reconvertion dans les Antiquités historiques. lol

**Sasuke : **Ouais, on t'a trouvé un job de substitution si t'arrives pas à devenir Hokage !

**Naruto :** En attandant, moi je ne suis pas un lache :P

**Sasuke : **C'est pas moi l'auteur, je ne suis qu'un pantin dans l'histoire. Toi aussi je te ferais remarquer.

**Croquette88 **: Quoi ! Le marionnettiste vous plait pas ?

**Naruto : **Ben grace à toi en tout cas, j'ai embrassé Sasuke

**Sasuke :** Tu permet ? C'est moi qui t'ai embrassé !

**Naruto : **Ah ouais ?! C'est ce qu'on va voir !

prend dans ses mains le visage de Sasuke et lui roule un patin

**Croquette88 **: Bon, j'ai pas l'impression qu'ils vont se décoller, alors c'est moi qui annonce. Vous avez aimé ? Désolé pour l'attente et en plus, le temps que je suis pas sur ma fic, j'en profite meme pas pour bosser ! lol .. aurais-je mon bac ? **:-S**

Vous avez le temps pour me laisser une petite review ?


	5. Chap 5 : Faire face à ses sentiments

**Auteur **: Croquette88

**Couple** : SasuNaru

**Titre** : Incertitudes

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent bien sur pas, j'en laisse le bon soin à Masashi Kishimoto de s'en occuper !

**Résumé des précédants Chap : **Sasuke semble éprouver plus que de l'amitié envers Naruto. Ca le trouble et il n'arrive pas à gérer. Il s'enfuit, alors qu'il vient d'embrasser Naruto.

ATTENTION : Si ma fic est passé en rating M ... C'est bien pour une raison, je dois pas faire de dessin ! LoL ... ( Si ? Bande de pervers ... LoL)

**Réponses au reviews : **

Ménaline : C'est super gentil ! Merci de m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

oOYumiOo : LoL T'entends ça Sasuke ? Elle se moque de toi LoL C'est vrai que dans ma fic, il passe pour un lache ... et Naruto ... ben lui il passe pour ce qu'il est d'habitude : LoL

Waders : LoL Ce que je fous ? Je passe ma vie sur internet ! LoL - Gomen gomen ... un peu sur mes devoirs aussi, mais c'est lourd TT - Oui tu as du reconaitre les prémices d'un lime de "Clair Obscur" ... J'en ai eu l'idée, parce que ça me parraissait la seule approche sensée si je voulais m'approcher le plus du réel dans l'univers Naruto .. Mais bon, je pense que par la suite ça dérive peut etre un peu ... Pour notre bonheur ? lol

Lenut' : Tu veux voire Souffrir naruto ?? LoL Tu sais que c'est à cause de toi que la fic passe en rating "M" .? LoL En tout cas, j'espère que tu sera pas trop décue de ce que tu voulais voir dans la fic

La fougère : LoL merci !! Tes reviews m'encouragent beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances (je croise les doigts, mais jaime pas trop la fin ... faut que je modifie un de ces quatres ...).

Bonne lecture !! (dernier Chapitre .. snif sniff)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Faire face à ses sentiments.**

Sasuke courrait, il ne savait pas encore où mais il s'éloignait le plus possible de chez lui, de Naruto ... Il venait de se trahir, et n'avait pas su gérer la situation avec Naruto. La raison pour laquelle il s'était laissé faire le dépassait complétement, et son malaise ne faisait que grandir. Il s'arréta un instant contre un mur au coin d'une rue. S'il avait déjà bien pris la pluie tout à l'heure, inutile de dire qu'à présent, il n'avait sur lui, pratiquement plus rien de sec !

Il se mit dos au mur, et se laissa glisser au sol, la tête entre ses mains ... Qu'avait-il fait ... S'il ne voulait pas dévoiler à Naruto ses sentiments, il devrait à présent assumer les conséquences de ses actes, et devrait de meilleures explication au blond que de simples excuses bidons. Il resta ainsi sous la pluie, à retourner et retourner encore le problème dans sa tête, sentant de plus en plus une boule se former dans son estomac, il se sentait mal, et cherchait un moyen pour que ça s'arrête.

De son coté, Naruto, était toujours allongé par terre. Il resta un instant à garder les yeux grands ouverts, le regard vide, des questions se posant sans cesse dans sa tête. Il mit son bras droit sur son front, et réfléchit ... Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ? Sasuke l'aimait ?! Et lui ... Pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire sans rien dire ? Autant de question dont le blond ne trouvait pas de réponse ... Mais surtout, une le préoccupait encore plus, et c'est sur celle là qu'il s'efforçait le plus de répondre : Qu'éprouvait-il pour Sasuke ?

Après plusieurs minutes à rester immobile, il se sentit un peu ridicule à rester planté comme ça, et se leva. Comme il connaissait un peu les lieux, et que de toute façon il fallait qu'il parle avec Sasuke, il jugea bon de l'attendre chez lui ... Après avoir pris une bonne douche et avoir fait sécher ses vêtements. Sans se rendre compte qu'il abusait un peu trop de la demeure du brun, il prit une bonne douche, et un T-shirt dans une des armoires du brun ... En prenant un haut, debout devant cette armoire, il s'arréta un instant pour humer l'odeur des vêtements de Sasuke ... L'odeur de Sasuke en somme ... Il aimait bien cette odeur particulière ... En se randant compte qu'il "sniffait" un peu trop intensément une pile de vêtements, il referma brusquement la porte et se retourna, pour tomber nez à nez avec un Sasuke frigorifié, et trempé de la tête au pied.

- Sasuke ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

- Euh .. je ... Enfin, je voulais parler et .. comme je .. enfin, j'ai pris une douche, et je .. enfin mes fringues sont en train de sécher et donc ...

Naruto virait au rouge écrevisse, Sasuke aussi mais restait le plus impassible possible. Naruto se dirigea dans le salon, s'assit sur le canapé et attendit la venue de Sasuke. Ce dernier pris d'abord une douche imitant Naruto. Tentant de rester le plus longtemps possible à faire semblant de se laver ... redoutant la confrontation avec le blond. Quand la chaleur de la salle de bain fut insuportable, il décida de sortir enfiler des vêtements secs. Et trainant un peu des pieds, se dirigea vers le salon, passant devant Naruto, et s'asseyant le plus loin de Naruto, à l'autre bout du canapé. Certes, on pouvait dire que Sasuke n'était pas causant. Vraiment pas. Il se leva et proposa quelque chose à boire au blond, et servit le tout sur un plateau sur la table basse devant le canapé.

Après plusieurs minutes à fixer le sol pour Sasuke, et à lancer des regards inquiets et interrogatifs au brun pour Naruto, le silence se brisa :

- Euh ... Sasuke ?

- ...

- Je .. euh .. Je voulais savoir, pourquoi tu m'évites .. depuis la mission.

Naruto tourna son regard vers le brun qui fixait toujours le sol. Il restait silencieux. C'est au moment où Naruto détourna son regard que Sasuke répondit.

- Je ne veux pas que ce qu'il s'est passé se reproduise.

- ... ? Tu parles de quoi ?

- On s'est fait attaqué par surprise et tu as été blessé par ma faute.

- Hein ? Mais non, c'est pas d ...

- Ca ne se serait jamais passé comme ça si je n' ...

Sasuke ne termina pas sa phrase, il avait été à deux doigt de déballer ce qu'il avait sur le coeur au blond. Il cherchait ses mots, les mots justes qui pourraient expliquer à Naruto ce qu'il ne voulait plus, et pourquoi il ne le voulait plus .. Ce n'était pas chose facile, surtout pour l'Uchiwa qui n'avait pas l'habitude de faire part de ses émotions.

- Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer quand tu es près de moi.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'évites ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes ... Je deviens bizarre ... J'ai .. tu ..

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure ..

Le brun arrêta de fixer le sol, et regarda les verres posés sur la table basse qu'aucun des deux n'avaient encore touchés. Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber, la pluie avait cessée depuis peu. Finalement, le brun préféra répondre par une question qui le torturait depuis un moment déjà.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé.

- ... ?

- ...

Naruto n'en avait aucune idée. Sur le moment il n'y avait pas réfléchis, il connaissait Sasuke depuis pas mal de temps, et ça lui avait parut ... naturel ? Non, pas à ce point, mais il n'avait pas eu envie de le repousser. Et puis, il y avait trouvé un certain plaisir aussi et s'était laissé porté par les sensations qu'il avait éprouvé au moment là. C'était bien là tout ce qu'il savait.

- Je sais pas.

Et c'était vrai. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas répondre franchement à la question de Sasuke, car il en cherchait encore la réponse. Et se souvenant que c'était lui qui avait d'abord demandé quelque chose au brun il reprit :

- Toi répond : Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

- ...

Sasuke hésitait "Je ne sais pas" était une réponse assez passe-partout, et s'il répondait ça, il avait encore une porte de sortie pour nier l'évidence, ... d'un autre coté s'il lui disait "parce que je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi" il redoutait sa réaction. Si jamais il venait à ne pas comprendre ces sentiments, il se sentirait mal à l'aise et s'éloignerait indubitablement de lui, quoi qu'il fasse. Il préférait garder son amitié pour Naruto et être capable de rester à ses cotés plutot que de briser cette fragile entente. Un peu indécis quant au choix à prendre, il finit par répondre :

- Je .. J'en ai eu envie.

Une réponse qui n'impliquait pas forcément le domaine des sentiments. _Bien joué Sasuke tu t'es sortit tout seul de la mouise ... mais ... et après ? _

- ...

Il en avait eu envie. Naruto réfléchissait. Et lui ? Est-ce qu'il en avait eu envie ? Après tout il l'avait laissé faire, et avait même répondu aux avances du brun ... Depuis la nuit où il avait senti Sasuke lui caresser le joue, il ne savait plus quoi penser .. Il pensait sans arrêt au brun, et c'était surement là la cause de l'assaut surprise qu'ils avaient du subir l'autre jour, chacun des deux pensant à complétement autre chose que la mission, se dit-il.

- Je ne sais plus où on en est ... déclara le blond.

"On" ... Cela voulait-il dire que Naruto réfléchissais sérieusement à "eux" ? Ou ...

- Ca t'as pas paru dégoutant ?! fit Sasuke

- Qu.. Non !!

Naruto avait répondut au quart de tour. C'était peut-être étrange, étrange d'avoir embrassé son meilleur ami, mais jamais à aucun moment il n'avait pensé que cela puisse être dégoutant ! Sasuke n'en pouvait plus de l'insouciance du blond, et décida de le provoquer.

- Ah donc ça ne te dérange pas si je te dis que je veux te toucher ?!?

Il avait haussé le ton, se faisant menacant, et pris par la colère de ne pas savoir le fond de la pensée de son vis-à-vis. Il fixa droit dans les yeux Naruto, qui le regardait perplexe.

- Euhhh ... Nn.. je sais pas ...

Sasuke les yeux toujours rivé sur ceux de Naruto décida de faire réagir Naruto. Il fallait qu'il se bouge, qu'il se rende compte que ce dont avait envie de faire le brun était bizarre, pour qu'il puisse l'arréter avant que cela ne dégénère et avant que le brun ne commence à réellement devenir trop étrange ...

Il se rapprocha de Naruto, s'asseyant à quelques centimètres de lui, et attendit. Naruto le regardait toujours, un air d'incompréhansion sur le visage, attendant de voir ce qu'allait faire Sasuke. Assis à la gauche de Naruto, l'Uchiwa dirigea sa main droite vers le blond, pour finalement la poser doucement quelque part sur sa jambe, entre sa cuise et son genou et observa la réaction du blond.

Sentant la main de Sasuke glisser sur sa jambe, Naruto sursauta et baissa les yeux, observant les gestes du brun. Il frissonna quand le brun remonta un peu sa main, et pris peur l'espace d'un instant.

Sasuke avait eu sa réponse, il ne voulait donc pas ça. Il retira vivement sa main, cessa de regarder le blond, et se leva pour partir de la pièce. Mais une main le retint par le poignet. Sasuke se retourna, Naruto l'avait stoppé.

Voyant le regard toujours aussi intrigué et inquiet du blond, Sasuke ne sut que faire. Cela voulait t-il dire que ça ne l'avait pas dégouté ? Sentant son bras être tiré par la main de Naruto, il obéit au blond en se resseyant près de lui. Le regard toujours plongé dans le bleu profond de ses yeux, il attendait, essayant de comprendre les intentions du blond. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'était écoulées, la chaleur qu'il redoutait depuis quelques temps déjà avait refait surface au creux de son bas ventre, et il espérait que Naruto ne fasse pas quelque chose qui pourrait lui causer du tort. S'il ne le repoussait pas, le brun ne se sentirait pas capable de se retenir bien longtemps.

Et soudain, Naruto se rapprocha du visage du brun. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais en cet instant, lui aussi avait envie d'embrasser Sasuke. Le brun, étonné, regarda s'approcher le blond, tout doucement, il observait un endroit précis du visage de Sasuke ... Naruto se tenait à quelques centimètres des lèvres du brun, leurs souffles devenus courts et nerveux se mélaient. Et Naruto supprima les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de son ami, fermant les yeux, posant ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

Le blond se laissa aller, et commença à embrasser maladroitement les lèvres du brun. Ca lui plaisait plutot bien.

De son coté l'Uchiwa avait gardé les yeux grand ouverts de surprise : Le blond l'embrassait !? ... Ce fut seulement quand la langue de Naruto passa sur sa lèvre supérieure pour demander l'accès à sa bouche que le brun finit par fermer les yeux, se laissant emporter par le plaisir du baiser que Naruto lui offrait. La langue de Sasuke rencontra celle de Naruto, et elles jouèrent quelques instants, se frolèrent, s'entremèlèrent. Le blond poussa un soupir d'aise, et il n'en fallut pas plus au brun pour que son membre se dresse définitivement, rendant son pentalon bien trop étroit pour son entrejambe.

La situation devenait dangereuse, pensa le brun, et il préféra rompre leur échange, à regret. Il posa sa main sur la joue du blond, et s'écarta de lui. Il mit ses coudes sur ses genoux, et regarda par terre, en direction d'un endroit près de la table basse, la ou deux verres attendaient toujours.

- Naruto ... arrête s'il te plait ...

- Pourquoi ?

Le brun le regarda ahuri par la réponse du blond, il trouvait peut-être ça normal mais le fait était que pour Sasuke, voir Naruto aussi passif devant la situation ne l'était pas. Et c'est sans réfléchir à ses paroles qu'il rétorqua :

- Parce que je crois que je t'aime et si tu continue je vais finir par ne plus pouvoir m'arréter !

Le blond ouvrit plus grand les yeux, fixant Sasuke ... Il ... l'aimait ?

Sasuke ne se rendit compte que trop tard de ce qu'il venait d'avouer à Naruto et pria de toute ses forces pour que le passage sur ses sentiments ne l'ait pas interpelé. Malheureusement, ou heureusement pour lui, Naruto n'avait pas raté un mot de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Rougissant comme jamais, très géné, Sasuke tourna la tête à l'opposé de Naruto. Il se sentait trop mal pour supporter le regard du blond, et attendait sa sentence. Le blond, surpris, sentit une douche chaleur aux creux de son ventre, des papillons y virevoltait, du moins c'était l'impression que Naruto avait. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, et il avait chaud. C'était donc la réponse à toutes les questions qu'il s'était après le départ de Sasuke ...

- Sasuke ...

- ...

- Je pense que ... moi aussi ...

Il fallut un petit moment pour que le brun réalise vraiment la porté des paroles du blond, et doucement, la morosité du brun se changea en joie qu'il n'avait jamais encore connu. Et à la manière d'une bombe, un sentiment de bonheur l'envahit : il arrêta de fixer le mur en face de lui, et tourna lentement sa tête vers le blond qui regardais à présent ses mains qu'il triturait, toujours assis et tourné vers la table.

Le brun se rapprocha de Naruto, tournant son visage en prenant son menton de sa main droite ... Sasuke avait un léger sourire au coin des lèvres lorsque celles ci se posèrent sur celles de celui qui venait de lui apporter la joie la plus immense qu'il n'avait pu imaginer.

Osant à peine croire à son bonheur, Sasuke pris entre ses mains le visage du blond, et continua de l'embrasser, un larme glissant sur sa joue gauche. Naruto posa sa une de ses mains sur celle de Sasuke, et l'autre vint se perdre dans ses cheveux, cherchant sa nuque.

Il appuya doucement et approfondit le baiser que Sasuke lui donnait, le coeur battant très vite, la chaleur de son bas ventre se faisant plus agréable.

Sasuke poussa doucement Naruto sur le canapé, et l'allongea, posant ses mais de chaque coté du blond. Naruto avait passé ses bras autour du brun, et regardait Sasuke. Ce dernier se pencha, s'appuyant sur ses avant bras et embrassa de nouveau le blond ... Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de se stoper si le blond ne voulait pas de cette étreinte. C'est donc précautioneusement qu'il entreprit de glisser sa main sous le t-shirt du blond, frolant du bout de ses doigts la peau douce de Naruto. Ce dernier laissa échapper un long soupir, témoignant du plaisir que les carresses du brun lui procuraient.

Sasuke laissa se faufiller sa main droite sur le torse du blond, et quitta les lèvres du blond pour prendre possession de son cou. Cela permettait par la même occasion de laisser le temps à Naruto de manifester son envie d'arrêter. Mais apparamment, se dit Sasuke, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le stopper...

Sasuke commença à lécher le cou du blond qui gémit de plaisir en sentant le souffle chaud du brun au creux de sa peau, il commença à se tortiller quand il sentit qu'il était en érection ... Ne voulant pas rester sans rien faire, il carressa le dos de Sasuke, passant ses doigts sur sa colonne vertébrale...

Le brun savourait les caresses du blond, et décida de demander avant de ne plus être capable de s'arrêter : " Naruto ... tu veux vraiment ... ?" Il avait toujours le visage au creux du cou du blond et attendait avec appréhansion ce qu'allait lui dire Naruto. Pour toute réponse, ce dernier passa sa main droite sur le devant du corps de Sasuke, carressant son torse et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule qu'il avait en face de lui.

Naruto était d'accord.

Sasuke continua l'exploration du cou de Naruto tandis que ses mains remontaient doucement sous le haut du blond. Il devint d'ailleurs vite génant et atterit par terre quelques minutes plus tard. Naruto qui se perdaient dans un océan de douceur et de plaisir, imita Sasuke en lui enlevant de manière assez gauche son t-shirt. Ses gestes étaient hésitant, ses mains tremblaient. Il avait peur mais en même temps, tout ce que faisait Sasuke sur son corps l'excitait, et il voulait lui donner lui aussi du plaisir. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et il rougit soudain ... tant pis, il en avait envie, ... même si c'était un peu osé de la part de quelqu'un qui vient tout juste de faire sa déclaration ...

Il remis ses mains sur le dos de Sasuke, et doucement, les fit glisser jusqu'à la taille pour faire se rencontrer le bassin de Sasuke et le sien. Sasuke qui embrassait Naruto étouffa un petit cri de surprise ... Leur entrejambe se frolaient, provoquant à chacun des décharges électriques qui se propageaient dans tout leur corps.

Sasuke releva la tête pour voir le blond, les yeux fermés, la respiration haletante, et visiblement en pleine extase ... Il descendit sa main le long du corps de Naruto, et atteignit la limite du pentalon du blond. Sentant sous ses doigts le bouton, il le défit lentement, arrachant un soupir à l'Uzumaki. Il attendit, hésitant, et finit par dézipper la braguette du pentalon. Naruto attendait, le visage couvert par son bras droit. Sasuke revint sceller leur lèvres en un long baiser, avant d'entamer une masturbation en bonne et due forme au blond à travers le tissu de son boxer ...

Naruto eut un cris de surprise en sentant les doigts de Sasuke sur cette partie de son anatomie, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses cris. Sasuke continuait de masser le membre tendu de Naruto et observait les réactions du blond : est-ce qu'il s'y prenait bien ?

Visiblement, et voyant son amant se tordre de plaisir sous lui, il se dit qu'il ne devait pas être trop mauvais et accéléra son massage. Naruto gémissait son plaisir, et cela fascinait le brun, l'excitant encore plus. Il jouait sur le torse du blond dont il goutait la peau, léchant, suçant et embrasant chaque endroit qui le tentait. Naruto poussa un gémissement plus rauque que les autres lorsque sa langue passa sur un des grains de chair rose de la poitrine du blond : un point sensible.

Le silence de la pièce n'était coupé que par les gémissements de plaisir du blond, et les bruits de frottements des tissus. Sasuke entreprit d'enlever le pentalon du blond qui commençait à sérieusement le géner, il attérit quatres mètres plus loin après avoir volé dans la pièce. Naruto soupirait et haletait depuis un moment déjà lorsque Sasuke sentit les muscles de son ami se contracter, Naruto crier et le tissus qu'il massait devenir humide. A présent, Naruto essayait de retrouver une respiration normale, les deux bras relevés sur son visage. Sasuke se défit de son pentalon et se rallongea sur le blond. Il retira doucement les mains du blond de son visage, et vint l'embrasser, mélant sa langue à la sienne.

Ne voulant pas forcer Naruto il lui demanda :

- Tu veux arréter là ?

- ...

Naruto toujours plongé dans les méandres du plaisir, les yeux à demi ouverts fixant Sasuke fit "non" de la tête. Sasuke se débarrassa des derniers tissus qui empéchaient encore leur deux corps de se toucher et laissa se froler leur deux erections, poussant par la même occasion un soupir ... Il réinvestit le torse et le ventre de Naruto, et pendant qu'il goutait sa peau, avança une main vers le visage du blond. Il lui tendait deux doigts que Naruto pris en bouche, léchouillant, suçant, et mouillant le plus possible, essayant d'imiter avec sa langue ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il embrassait le brun. Après quelques instant, l'Uchiwa retira ses doigts provoquant une plainte de la part du blond qui éprouvait à présent un vide, et massa délicatement l'entrée si tentante du blond. Il remonta vers le blond, et embrassa ce dernier tandis qu'il commençait à introduire un de ses doigts. Le blond émit une plainte, et Sasuke laissa un moment son doigt immobile, laissant le temps à Naruto de s'habituer à sa présence. Peu de temps après, un deuxième doigt le rejoind et Naruto mordit la langue de Sasuke.

- Aïe ! .. P .. pardon Naruto.

- N .. Non c'est moi ...

Sasuke lui avait fait mal et Naruto avait manifesté sans le vouloir sa douleur. Sasuke hésitait pour le réembrasser, Naruto l'avait mordu ! Ce qui fit sourire intérieurement le brun. Et comme pour le rassurer, c'est Naruto qui vint à la rencontre de la bouche du brun. Sasuke sut alors qu'il avait la permission de continuer. Il fit bouger ses doigts, ce qui provoqua cete fois, des gémissements étouffé du blond. Après un petit moment ou le blond fut de nouveau en érection, et où ses gémissement se faisaient plus forts et insistants, Sasuke retira ses doigts du corps de Naruto. Les gémissements de Naruto cessairent, remplacé par un grognement de frustration.

Relevant légèrement les jambes de Naruto, Sasuke se présenta à l'entrée du blond, et attendis. Il gardait ses yeux rivés sur Naruto, guettant le moindre signe de refus.

N'en pouvant plus, il introduisit lentement et précautionneusement son membre en Naruto qui avait remis un de ses bras par dessus son visage, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Le blond avait eu un peu mal, mais le brun l'avait bien préparé. Il attendit un peu que Naruto s'habitue à ce corps étranger en lui et après quelques instant, n'y tenant vraiment plus, entama un lent mouvement de va et viens. Naruto avait très chaud, et Sasuke aussi. Il faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas aller trop vite, de peur de faire mal au blond.

Il se pencha en avant gardant un main sur la cuisse du blond, et l'autre sur le canapé qui l'aidait à ne pas s'affaler sur l'Uzumaki. Il vint embrasser sa moitié, et accéléra légèrement le rythme, prenant en main, l'érection du blond. La pièce plongée dans la pénombre était emplie des gémissements et des soupirs des deux jeunes, parfois entre coupé de quelques cris de la part de Naruto. Sasuke imprimait aux membre du blond le même mouvement qu'il exécutait dans le corps du blond, chaque allée et venue provoquant des montées de plaisir de plus en plus forte chez ce dernier. Et à en juger par l'état de Naruto, il y prenait autant de plaisir que lui.

Soudain, Naruto ne pu s'empécher de hurler le nom de Sasuke, griffant son dos.

Sasuke venait de toucher ce point précis qui avait provoqué une déferlante de sensations dans tout le corps du blond.

Plus confiant, Sasuke accéléra le rythme et s'enfonçait à chaque fois plus loin en Naruto, qui criait à présent à chaque entrée du brun qui ne cessait de toucher encore et encore cet endroit.

Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke n'en pu plus, ses muscles se raidirent, tout comme ceux de Naruto qui s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au dos du brun, fourrant son visage dans son cou. Sasuke vint en Naruto et sentit Naruto éjaculer dans sa main. Ils s'unirent dans un derniers cris et le brun se laissa tomber sur le blond, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

A bout de souffle, il vint capturer une dernière fois les lèvres du blond, et se retira. Il posa sa tête sur le torse du blond qui haletait toujours et qui entourrait à présent le brun de ses bras. Sasuke était fatigué, et avait la flemme de se lever Naruto aussi, et finalement, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans s'en rende compte.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto fut réveillé par un bruit de casserole. On s'affairait apparemment dans sa cuisine. Il se retourna et tâta un des oreillers. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude ce fichu oreiller. Et son lit lui semblait étrangement petit et étroit, et trop moelleux pour un lit, même !

Il se redressa et ouvrit en grand les yeux : Il n'était pas chez lui, portait un t shirt qui n'était pas à lui et se trouvait sous une couverture qu'il ne conaissait pas. Il était chez le brun, qui se trouvait en ce moment dans la cuisine, préparant un petit déjeuner.

Se souvenant de la nuit dernière, et de la déclaration du brun, il sourit. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine ou se bataillait un brun avec deux casseroles qui ne voulaient pas sortir du placard.

Il eut une idée, et plutot que de prévenir Sasuke de son arrivé, il se faufillait discrétement vers le brun, derrière lui, alors que Sasuke était penché en avant, le nez dans ses placard.

- Bonjour !! s'écria le blond

Le brun sursauta, faisant s'écrouler toutes les casseroles, et provoquant un bruit de ferraile insupprotable l'espace de quelques instant. La surprise était parfaite, Naruto avait réussit à fouttre la trouille au brun.

Ce dernier se retrourna, regardant Naruto en se massant la tête, il s'en était pris une sur le crane, et avait une mine renfrognée. Naruto souriait bêtement, fière de sa bétise, et s'accroupit près de Sasuke. Il l'embrassa, et fit oublier au brun sa douleur à la tête. Sasuke pour se venger, pris la main du blond et la tira vers lui, le blond s'affala sur Sasuke qui ne se décollaot pas de la bouche de Naruto. Après quelques minutes d'un réveil plutot bruyant et calin, Naruto se releva, tendant unemain à Sasuke.

- Bonjour Naruto. T'aurais pu éviter de me faire renverser tout ça quand même ...

- T'avais du mal à en avoir une .. d'une certaine manière ça t'as aidé !

Le blond riait et Sasuke ne put s'empécher de sourire. Le blond avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre habituelle.

- Naruto ...

- .. hmm ?

- Je .. euh ... tu regrettes pas .. ?

Naruto, les joues rouges, fit non de la tête. Il avait un sourire timide, ce qui rassura le brun, et le blond ajouta :

- Je crois que ça va être un peu différent maintenant, tu crois pas ?

- Je vais devoir te supporter tous les jours, c'est sur que c'est pas joyeux ...

- Sasuke !!

Ils rirent de bon coeur et Naruto ajouta :

- Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

Plongeant son regard abyssale dans les yeux bleux azur de son amant, le brun s'approcha de Naruto et le pris dans ses bras :

- Je suis sure que ça ira très bien... Et je vais faire s'envoler toutes tes incertitudes, tu verras !

Au village de Konoha, une nouvelle journée s'amorçait. Et pour Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki, elle avait déjà plutot bien commencée ...

* * *

**FIN !**

_**Croquette88 **; Je suis pas trop satisfaite de ma fin ... Je vais peut-être la modifier ..._

_**Sasuke **: Tu pourrais enlever le passage ou je me pète une casserolesur le nez steuplé ?_

_**Naruto **: Ohh nonnnn ... Sinon, j'aurais à moitié raté mon effet de surprise !_

_**Sasuke :** Ah parce que c'était voulu que je me prenne un truc sur la tête ?!_

_**Naruto :** Héhéhé_

_(Sasuke fouille dans un tiroir de sa cuisine, prend un couteau et le lance en direction de Naruto. Le couteau vient se planter dans le mur à deux milimètres du blond)_

_**Naruto** : Saass ... Sasuke ... Calme toi .. v .. voyons !_

_**Sasuke :** Elle est réussie ma surprise à moi ??_

_**Croquette88 : **LoL Je dirais que oui, à voir la tronche de Naruto ! Mdrr Bon, ben voilà, **merci à tout le monde de m'avoir lue, **et un gros **MERCi à toutes les personnes qu m'ont reviewé **!! Ca m'a fait super plaisir, et ça m'a encouragé à continuer. Merci !_

_Il y aura finalement eu un Lemon ... Ce qui a fait passer la fic en Rating M ! LoL AU départ je voulais que du lime, mais bon. J'epsère qu'il est pas trop raté, c'est la première fois que je fais une fic, donc mon premier lemon aussi ... Gomen si c'est pas top !_

_Une dernière review ? A bientot pour une autre fic !!_


End file.
